unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
ALIEN: infiltration or hitch hiking
chapter 1: the wandering spy William rogers POV: my name is William rogers and I'm an lone agent working for the old world government. i was hired by the CIA with a secret mission to infiltrate a high level corporation called weyland-yutani and gather information about their work and all their research. i was once told weyland-yutani was a well respected corperation founded by a man named peter weyland. after his death things got more complicated, soon i began to hear rumors of the company and what its been doing, even the old ways of the world goverment that left earth grew with suspicion of the rumor and sent me to do more than just spy on this company that big. they needed something more... concrete! something top secret, like military technology, bio-warfare and viral weaponry that is illegal. the mission was that simple, i have to make a trip to theadus which has a small weyland-yutani scientific and mining outpost built there. i could disguise myself as one of them and learn some information about the facility and their workers, when i gather as much information as i can, i can collect data on most of the employes of the company that are the highest and most important of weyland-yutani, but most of the info is at the main facility of weyland-yutani which is on earth, but in order to gather this info at the main facility i have to gather as much data on every system that is owned by weyland yutani and infiltraite the main facility, so far i infiltrated 30 of weyland yutani's stations of 14 star systems so my next stop is theadus and soon i could gather much more info as possible and make my escape plan, which needed to be pieced together first. once i've gathered all the info i needed to help the old world government, they can use this information to expose weyland-yutani. chapter 2: arrival to thedus william roger's pov: upon my arrival to thedus, i began looking at the information of this planets history before its mining facility was built here. (flashback) it was said that a marine vessel called the UAS Archangel crashed here in the year 2109, there were no survivors when they crashed on the planet. ten years later, the weyland yutani corperation began to build a space station to orbit around the planet as a mining space port. (end flashback) present day year: 2120 william rogers POV: when i arrived at the spaceport, i've began observing how all the workers and androids worked at this facility, there were civilians here too, just helping eachother out with repairing the facility. then i remembered what i was doing here and have to focus on my mission, so i turned away from the distractions around me. but there was one thing that immediatly caught my attention, a massive CM-88B Bison an m-class vessel built for heavy cargo carrying, then i started thinking i should ask someone about when this vehicle will depart from the station? after docking i chapter 3 chapter 4 chapter 5